VISIONES 4 Traducción al castellano
by sammynanci
Summary: Ya han pasado cinco años desde que comenzaran las visiones de Sam y esta vez los problemas pueden ser más peligrosos de lo normal,además de que las cosas pueden comenzar a cambiar hacia lados que ni siquiera imaginaban. Sigue la emocionante saga!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Antes que nada perdón por demorar tanto en traerles la siguiente parte de la saga Visiones de JediMagnet09 **

**Tanto ella como la traductora (selenewinchester) y por supuesto yo (la beta) estamos súper contentas con el éxito que está teniendo esta historia y que ya ha cocechado varias visioadictas a las que paso ya mismo a saludar y agradecer**

**Patriwincester:**** Hola! Es verdad que leer los pensamientos de los dos a nosotras nos encanta porque como bien dices ellos son hombres y como tales reacios a hablar de lo que sienten (aiii si en la serie subtitularan los pensamientos, jajaja, que lindo sería, awwww) En fin, no te rehabilites y sigue leyendo que lo que sigue te va a encantar. Besos!**

**TariElik****: Hola, me alegro que estés mejor y sobre todo que por leer mi fic al fin hayas empezado (y terminado, lo sé por el otro review) la quinta temporada. Espero disfrutes esta parte de la saga. Besos**

**Nora29****: Gracias por comentar, es verdad que fue muy lindo ver a Sam salvar a su familia y saber que el padre lo toma más en serio, veremos si sigue así *_* Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

**Winchestergirl93****: Hola! Tienes razón en todo y en especial en que son divinos! Los amo! Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**Viictoriia****: Hola! Gracias por el emotivo review, no te preocupes que yo estaba igual aunque sigo bastante shockeada por el capi 6x12, en fin, mejor no pienso más nada y recuerdo lo que dices, ese abrazo, xd, ese abrazo, awwwww! Besos y gracias por leer!**

**Inugami****: Muy bien! Como tu cabecita decía, jejejje!Me alegro que te encantara, ese Uauuuuu lo dijo todo aunque como siempre lo que has agregado me ha encantado sobre todo el haber encontrado el pedido de nuestro Sammy para que lo compartamos, jajajajja, que no me había dado cuenta, jajajaja (y obviooo que él es grande para eso (insertar babas)jajaj) Gracias por leer y hasta pronto amiga!**

**Casammy:**** awww, sis, otra emocionada y con toda razón, tener de vuelta a nuestro Sammy y sus ojitos de cachorrito no tiene precio (la de lágrimas que derramé, xd!) Espero disfrutes igual de esta parte y las que siguen, no nos dejes! Besos**

**Bueno amigas, ahora si, ha llegado **_**Visiones 4**_** y con una novedad: Han pasado cinco años así que ahora nuestros niños tienen 18 y 22 años (o sea ya todo el mundo sabe a quien le corresponde cada edad, jajajaja por eso el dato va sin nombres)**

**Enjoy it!**

_**5 años después….**_

Sam salió de la biblioteca con gesto de frustración. No tenía nada. Su más reciente cacería había resultado un camino sin salida. Sabía que algo ocurría en ese lugar, pero no podía hallar los hilos conductores y su padre y su hermano comenzaban a perder la paciencia.

-Espera-Sam dudó solo por un segundo, volviendo a su gesto habitual. Algo estaba mal. Una larga experiencia con el peligro y con circunstancias mortales le había permitido desarrollar fuertes instintos que le avisaban que estaba en gran peligro. El joven Winchester sacó por casualidad su teléfono del bolsillo-Si solo pudiese comunicarme con Dean…-se dijo pero antes de que Sam pudiera siquiera abrir su teléfono, una mano tomó su brazo. Él respondió inmediatamente. Retorció su brazo, se zafó del abrazo, dándose vuelta para ver a su atacante, que había dado un paso atrás.

Un hombre mayor, tan alto como él, con buen físico, calvo y usando varias ropas deportivas, como si saliera de un gimnasio, la cara colorada de la ira.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-le ladró Sam, mientras lo había estudiado para ver qué armas tenía y cuáles eran sus intenciones en un futuro inmediato. El hombre estaba bien armado. Tenía por lo menos un cuchillo y Sam estaba seguro de haber visto la culata de un pequeño revolver asomando por debajo de su campera.

El hombre mayor sonrió con ironía.

-¿Qué, quieres decir que no me viste venir, demonio?

Sam se quedó parado allí, shockeado por las palabras de ese hombre que lentamente penetraban en su mente, mientras trataba de entender qué era exactamente lo que le había querido decir.

-"No es un cazador. Él sabe de mis visiones. Espera. ¿Demonio? Oh, mierda"-pensaba ansiosamente-No soy un demonio." Sam respondió tranquilamente, esperando con desesperación, tal vez en vano, que el hombre le creyera.

-Voy a arrojarte al suelo como el perro que eres-le dijo con odio en la voz.

Sam se detuvo sintiéndose morir.

-¿En serio? ¿Arrojarme al suelo como el perro que soy? Debes estar bromeando.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Los perros son simples criaturas. Los alimentas, les das un hueso y ellos son felices. Arrójales un hueso y ellos correrán detrás mientras tengan energía para hacerlo. Por lo que puedo ver, tú y tu familia no son demasiado diferentes. ¿Te sientes frustrado por esta cacería frustrada, no es verdad?-replicó irónico.

Habiendo dicho eso, el hombre se adelantó, más rápido de lo que Sam esperaba, lo arrojó al suelo y cayó encima de él. Lucharon, cada uno tratando de ser mejor que el otro.

-No te he hecho nada!-gritó Sam, mientras se sacaba el peso del hombre de encima.

El hombre mayor se sobresaltó, mientras le arrojaba puñetazos, tratando de voltear nuevamente a Sam.

-Tú eres algo sobrenatural y yo soy un cazador. Eso es suficiente.

Finalmente, el hombre logró atrapar una de las manos de Sam y con la otra le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Hacerle creer que tenía la guardia baja por un milisegundo, le había dado al cazador la oportunidad que necesitaba. Su puño dio de lleno en el rostro de Sam y luego en su pecho, repetidas veces.

Sam se quejaba con cada golpe, sangrando y sintiendo el dolor en su cara y en su pecho.

-"Estoy en problemas"-pudo pensar en medio del dolor cuando oyó el sonido de varias pisadas que se acercaban y luego al viejo cazador que respondía a un llamado-"Oh, mierda. Tiene amigos"- Sam se dio cuenta que su tiempo se estaba acabando. Si iba a salir de ésta, tenía que ser ahora. Con un golpe final de adrenalina, impelida por el dolor y la desesperación, Sam arrojó al cazador de espaldas y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el motel donde se hospedaba su familia.

Con un escalofrío de alarma y temor, Sam oyó un ruido sordo y fuerte seguido de un terrible dolor en su costado y se dio cuenta que los cazadores le estaban disparando. Sam corrió, y mientras lo hacía repetía como un mantra en su cabeza

-"Vamos. No está lejos. Vamos. Puedes hacerlo. Papá y Dean estarán allí y te pueden ayudar a salir de ésta. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llegar allí. Vamos. Vamos"

Dean se paseaba por el cuarto con impaciencia. Estaba aburrido. Muy, muy, muy aburrido. Esta caza que parecía tan urgente se había vuelto lenta y nada más que una calle sin salida. Definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo, tal vez algo sobrenatural, pero Sam no había logrado hallar ninguna clase de información y Dean estaba seguro que si permanecía un día más en ese mugroso cuarto de motel iba a morir o por lo menos se iba a volver loco.

-"Hablando de Sam… ¿Dónde diablos está?"-pensó preocupado y volteó para mirar a su padre- Papá, ¿No se supone que Sam debería ya estar de vuelta?

John levantó la vista de la pantalla de la portátil en frente de la que estaba sentado, mirando con preocupación a su primogénito.

-Dean, sabes cómo es cuando entra a una biblioteca. Probablemente aún está buscando algo en los libros.

Dean asintió.

-Si, probablemente-respondió pero agregó para si en un suave murmullo-Pero… ¿Por qué siento esta angustia?

Un súbito golpe en la puerta hizo que Dean se dirigiera hacia allí a la velocidad de un rayo.

-Mejor que seas tú, Sam, y mejor que tengas una buena explicación acerca de tu tardanza, o te voy a patear el trasero-decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió Dean alcanzó a sostener a su hermano pequeño que caía al suelo en ese instante.

-¡PAPÁ!-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-La herida no es tan grave. Es un raspón, pero bastante profundo. Estará bien- John tranquilizó a su hijo mayor, que miraba al menor con gran preocupación en sus ojos, todos sus instintos de madre sobre protectora floreciendo en él.

Sam yacía en la cama, inmóvil, había abierto los ojos la segunda vez que Dean entró a la habitación. No se había despertado hasta ese momento.

John había vendado la herida sangrante en el costado, donde la bala lo había rozado, pero había dejado las otras heridas menores para que se ocupara su hijo mayor.

Sin otra palabra, Dean se dirigió hacia la cama, controlando los daños sufridos con sus propios ojos. El costado de Sam estaba vendado, pero lo ojos de Dean estaban sobre los oscuros y feos moretones que se estaban formando en el pecho y en el rostro de Sam.

Eso probaba que el chico había sido severamente golpeado antes de que le dispararan y Dean odiaba el hecho de que su hermanito iba a sufrir mucho dolor cuando se despertara. El labio partido, la nariz sangrante y los cortes en su rostro preocupaban seriamente a Dean.

-¿Qué demonios te sucedió realmente, Sam?-murmuró- Sabía que no debería haberte dejado ir a la librería solo. Lo sabía. ¡Maldición!

Con un paño húmedo, Dean comenzó a quitar suavemente la sangre del rostro de Sam, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado fuerte y causarle más dolor a su hermano.

-Sabes, Sammy, si querías una buena paliza hoy, me la deberías haber pedido. No necesitabas salir a buscar malvivientes por ahí. Éste no es un lindo modo de llamar la atención, Sammy. ¿Heridas de bala? Eso es bastante extremo, aún para ti, gigante. Digo, sólo puedo manejar una dosis de tu masoquismo, Sam. Creo que por ahora sólo voy a atarte y meterte dentro del baúl del Impala.

Dean estaba seguro que si Sam estuviera consciente, estaría rodando sus ojos. Hablar de nada en particular mientras le curaba las heridas era un hábito que había desarrollado con los años y que había empeorado con el paso del tiempo y a medida que Sam crecía y participaba en más cacerías y resultaba herido con más frecuencia. Cada uno manejaba las circunstancias como podía, y Dean lo hacía así. El pequeño que él había criado, cubierto de sangre, era algo que él no deseaba ver, no importaba si lo justificaba para su propia vida de cazador.

Los pensamientos de Dean se interrumpieron cuando Sam se quejó bajito, moviéndose un poco en la cama. Su rostro se contorsionó de dolor. Los ojos se abrieron, miró erráticamente por un momento hasta que vio a Dean.

-¿D-Dean?-el chico sonaba confuso, cansado, dolorido.

-Si, Sammy. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que sucedió?-preguntó, mientras buscaba unos analgésicos, tomaba dos con la mano y le ayudaba a Sam a tomarlos sin moverse demasiado.

Sam tragó, luego asintió. Dean se preocupó en el acto por el color que tomó la cara de su hermano: había perdido todo color.

-Estaba dejando la biblioteca. Fui atacado por un tipo mayor, entrenado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me escapé justo antes de que sus amigos me atraparan-Sam dudó, gesticulando con dolor y comenzó a morderse el labio.

-Tranquilo, Sammy. Se terminó. Estás a salvo.

Sam sacudió su cabeza pensativo.

-Dean, tú no entiendes. Él…-Sam se detuvo, recordando, no podía explicarlo "¿_Qué voy a hacer? Dios, ¿Qué estoy por hacer_?"-pensó angustiado algo que claramente su hermano mayor percibió

-¿Qué pasa, Sammy?

-Dean, mi atacante era un cazador.

**OH, NO! Pobrecito nuestro Sammy! Pobre Dean! En fin, si quieren saber que pasará, si les gustó y demás comentarios ya saben que hacer,xd, me retiro porque ya son las 00: 22 y mañana trabajo,buahhhhh! Besotes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Si chicas, acá está el segundo capítulo de acuerdo a lo prometido. Nos alegramos que les haya gustado el comienzo así que les decimos desde ya gracias por leer y seguir en la saga con nosotras.**

**Eva:**** Hola! Jajajaja ¿la emoción te ha hecho olvidar la contraseña? Disculpa la demora y te respondo: Si, "nuestro" Sammy tiene 18 y quiero aclararte ( y aclararles a todas) que la autora a partir de esta historia ya comienza a escribir con la clasificación AU ( o sea no exactamente igual a la línea de la serie, ya entenderán porque con más motivos que los leídos hasta ahora (o sea que Sammy tuviera visiones desde pequeño cuando en realidad en la serie lo vemos desde los 22 años) Desde ya les digo que les va a encantar todo lo que viene (al menos eso esperamos, xd! *_*) Saludos y nos leemos pronto!**

**TariElik****: Amiga!Me alegro que te gustara este capi y quiero ayudarte en tu confusión con un consejito: anota en una agenda que fics lees y porque capi vas además de los datos básicos (como la edad, por ejem) porque te entiendo perfectamente a mi me pasa lo mismo entre tantos que leo al mismo tiempo, xd *_* Ahora bien, reitero nuevamente que Sam tiene 18 y Dean 22 en este fic en los demás sus edades son así: Always: 16 y 21(porque es Febrero, o sea que Dean ya cumplió años y Sam no, jejeje) en I´ll sleep… Sam tiene 26 añitos y Dean 30 (quinta temporada), en Buscado vivo o muerto Sam tiene 25 y Dean 29 (4ta temporada) y en la saga de Visiones hasta esta tenían 13 y 17 respectivamente. En I d die for you Sam tiene 26 y Dean 30 (también es la quinta temporada) y en I´ll be there for you Sam tiene 27 y Dean 31 (es la sexta temporada) Espero que no te marearas y que no me haya equivocado porque yo sí me mareé sola, jajajaj) Besos y hasta el próximo!**

**Nora29****: Lo siento! Yo no quiero maltratar al peque (es la autora, xd) (¡Qué descarada que soy, con lo que me gustó esta saga, xd, silba disimulada) Muy bueno lo que Dean nos ponga un freno, jajajaja y me gustó lo que dices de las cosas que tienen en común , de verdad es estupendo! Besos y hasta pronto!**

**Patri:**** jajajajj! Gracias por apoyarme en la idea de subtitular los pensamientos! Intentaré vendérsela a la Serabitch, xd. Con respecto a la historia tienes razón en todo, mi Sammy es lo más tierno que hay y tu Deannie no va a permitir que alguien más dañe al baby bro. Veremos si puede (silba disimulada y se retira para no dar spoilers) Bienvenida a la adicción Figuera, xd! Besos**

**Ahora si amigas, aunque falte el review de la traductora (hermanita del alma ¿qué te pasó?) ya les dejo el capi 2**

Las palabras de Sam fueron recibidas con un silencio de muerte. John se quedó allí, con su cara mostrando el shock que padecía. Dean estaba congelado, una miríada de emociones atravesaba su cara: desconfianza, preocupación e ira.

Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Qué?-estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Sam, pasándose los dedos por su cabello, se veía como si quisiera pegarle a algo o a alguien y no supiera a qué o a quién.

John dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Sam, necesito que nos digas qué fue lo que sucedió. ¿Te dijo algo el cazador?

Sam hizo un gesto de dolor y se movió en la cama, recordando las palabras que le dijera el hombre.

-Si. Dijo que me iba a arrojar al suelo como el perro que era.

Dean miró a Sam, una mueca atravesó su rostro.

-¿Realmente dijo eso?" ¿En serio? Guauu. Eso es…realmente estúpido-Dean se estaba esforzando por hallarle el lado humorístico a esa situación, su hermano estaba sufriendo y el resultado del ataque del cazador estaba claro para él.

John asintió.

-Teatral y ridículo, pero lo que dijo es cierto-les respondió a sus hijos.

Sam frunció el ceño y el humor que le había hallado a la situación, desapareció.

-Si. Lo que dijo es cierto. El cazador dijo que me comparaba con un perro porque nosotros actuábamos como un perro tras el hueso en esta cacería, aunque fuera un engaño preparado por él y sus amigos-una mirada sombría atravesó por el rostro de Sam-Dijo que yo soy un fenómeno así que me equivoque o no, eso significa que debo morir. Él estaba preparado, entrenado y tenía amigos.

John se detuvo en eso.

-¿Viste cuántos eran?

Sam hizo una mueca.

-No. Estaba tirado en el suelo y el tipo estaba usando mi cabeza como una bolsa de boxeo. Así que todo estaba un poco borroso.

John sacudió su cabeza, miró a su hijo mayor, que se veía como si estuviera por tener una terrible jaqueca.

-Dean, cuida a tu hermano. No te alejes de su lado, no dejes entrar a nadie. Voy a ir a llamar a Bobby y al Pastor Jim y les pediré que mantengan sus ojos y oídos abiertos. Necesitamos saber cuántos cazadores saben acerca de las visiones de Sam y cuantos andan detrás de él. Voy a volver al lugar donde Sam fue atacado y ver si puedo hallar algo que nos permita saber quiénes son estos cazadores o por lo menos quién les dijo acerca de nosotros. Empaca. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Dean asintió, poniéndose la pistola en el cinturón, por debajo de su camisa, mientras veía a John alejarse del cuarto que ocupaban. Volviéndose a Sam, Dean frunció el ceño viendo la mirada distante en el rostro de su hermano pequeño_. _

-"¿Qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo, Sammy?"-pensó preocupado.

Dean se sentó suavemente en la cama de Sam, mirándolo con mirada condescendiente.

-¿Sam, qué es lo que está pasando por ese gran cerebro tuyo? Sé que ocultas algo, Sam.

Sam no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-No es nada importante, Dean.

-"Oh no, eso tú no lo sabes. Necesito que me lo digas"-se dijo el mayor intentando permanecer tranquilo-Déjame juzgar eso, Sam.

Sam lo miró, luego miró sus manos. Se quedó callado tanto tiempo que Dean estaba seguro que iba a tener que obligarlo a hablar. Finalmente, habló. Su voz era suave y controlada, una señal segura de que Sam estaba tratando de esconder sus emociones. Una especialidad de los Winchester.

-Me llamó demonio.

Dean se sobresaltó levemente. Sam estaba muy sensible acerca de sus "poderes" desde que éstos se le habían manifestado. La reacción que había tenido su padre no había ayudado y Sam temía que los mismos fueran malvados. Como cazadores criados por un cazador, Dean podía comprender por qué Sam estaba tan preocupado, pero lo dejó de lado y un instante después sacudió al chico y le indicó que no debía temer que sus poderes fueran malvados. Él siempre iba a ser el psíquico de la familia. Pobre chiquillo…

Dean asintió teatralmente, usando su voz de "Soy tu hermano mayor hablando al más pequeño y estoy siendo extremadamente paciente." -El cazador estaba loco. No tomamos en serio a los locos, Sammy. Y te lo juro, Sam la gente está mucho más loca que la mayoría de las cosas sobrenaturales que cazamos. No dejes que te dañen las palabras de ese tipo, Sammy.

Sam hizo una mueca con sus ojos, pero Dean pudo ver que sus palabras habían hecho el efecto deseado-"Bien. Momento sentimental. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Samantha…? Como una chica"

El pensamiento no alcanzó a materializarse. Dean siempre iba a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para mantener a salvo a su hermano, aunque eso significara ocultarle sus propios pensamientos, miedos y dudas.

-Sam, has salvado muchas vidas con tus visiones. Los demonios no salvan vidas, Sammy, ellos matan. Puedes tener una habilidad sobrenatural pero eso no te hace malo. No importa cuál sea el origen de tus poderes, tú no eres un demonio. Y no eres malvado. He terminado con este tema, Sam. Final de la historia, ley de la palabra del hermano mayor. No más discusiones, ¿Okay, Samantha?-Sam gesticuló con sus ojos otra vez, pero estaba sonriendo y Dean supo que sus palabras habían penetrado en su hermano pequeño

-¿Las palabras del hermano mayor son ley? y ¿Tú dijiste que yo tengo una cabeza grande?

-Si, perra.

-Idiota.

….

-Sam. ¡Hey, Sammy! ¡Sam! ¿Me escuchaste?-Dean se dirigió a su hermano que estaba mirando por la ventana, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos-"¿Qué diablos…?"- Dean se puso al lado de Sam, alcanzándolo y tocándolo suavemente en el hombro para obtener su atención. Sam saltó violentamente, alejándose. Le tomó sólo un segundo a su hermano pequeño para que su expresión se volviera neutral, pero Dean había visto el brillo del miedo en los ojos de Sam antes de tocarlo.

-¿Qué diablos, Dean?

Dean sabía que Sam había estado en el borde las dos últimas semanas desde el ataque, pero esto estaba empeorando y Dean no lo podía ayudar y eso lo preocupaba. Aparentemente el ataque asustó a Sam más de lo que él reconocía.

-Sam, ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Has estado muy nervioso últimamente.

Sam se volvió a mirar por la ventana, su cara se mantuvo impasible pero sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía.

Dean había criado a ese chico. No había nada que él le pudiera esconder detrás de la máscara Winchester.

-Sam.

Sam se dio cuenta del tono y finalmente asintió.

-Han pasado dos semanas, Dean. Dos semanas y no tenemos ni noticias de ellos. ¿Dónde están? Algunas veces deseo que nos ataquen así nos podemos defender.

Dean asintió, palmeando el hombro de su hermano.

-No te preocupes demasiado, Sam. Papá y yo te estamos cuidando. Y si se aparecen, estamos listos para ellos. Relájate.

Sam le dedicó a Dean una mirada desesperada.

-Si, yo me voy a relajar. ¿Cómo mierda esperas que me relaje, Dean, cuando casi me matan y no sabemos cuántos son o dónde están? Relájate tú, si quieres. Yo voy a prepararme.

Dean le pegó a Sam en la cabeza, mirándolo con molestia.

-¡Sam, eres tan cabezota! Estás más estresado que preparado. Ni siquiera sabías que yo estaba detrás de ti, chico. ¿Quieres estar preparado? Entonces relájate pero mantente alerta. No les dejes saber que te atemorizan. Esos cazadores van a tratar de molerte a golpes en vez de tratar de darte un tiro. Son sádicos. Te quieren, y quieren oírte suplicar.

Sam se quedó quieto por un momento, finalmente asintió, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-La ley de la palabra del hermano mayor, ¿no?

-Lo sabes.

…..

Sam salió del automóvil, estirándose perezosamente, mirando alrededor del lugar que habían elegido para cenar. El estacionamiento estaba casi desierto a causa de la hora. Sam se sobresaltó, luego intentó relajarse.

-"Relajado. Estoy relajado. Total, perfectamente y completamente relajado"-se dijo inspirando profundamente.

-¡Hey, Sammy!

Sam se dio vuelta a mirar a Dean. El súbito sonido de vidrios rotos hizo que se alejara rápidamente de la ventana y tuvo un segundo para ver donde estaba Dean, antes de que su hermano lo agarrara y lo arrojara dentro del automóvil.

-¡ADENTRO! ¡ENTRA!

Aproximadamente cinco cazadores estaba subiendo a tres autos distintos, maldiciendo por haber fallado el tiro.

-¡VAMOS!-su padre estaba gritando. Dean cerró la puerta, las ruedas del Impala chirriaron cuando el automóvil abandonó el estacionamiento.

-¡Mierda, eso estuvo cerca!-Dean se dio vuelta a mirar a su hermano-Sam, ¿Estás herido?

Sam sacudió su cabeza.

-No. No, estoy bien.

-Sujétense, chicos. Están siguiéndonos.

Y la carrera comenzó. John giraba en las esquinas, tratando de mantenerse alejado de los autos perseguidores, tratando de perderlos.

Sam mantuvo su cabeza abajo, tratando de evitar que alguien más le metiera un tiro.

-"Mierda, ¿Cómo los metí en esto?"-Sam luchaba con la culpa que sentía. Pero no era el momento adecuado-"¡Debemos mantenernos unidos!"-pensaba preocupado.

Una súbita maldición de John llamó la atención de sus hijos. La calle estaba bloqueada por un gran camión parado en la mitad de ella y atrás estaban los tres automóviles que los perseguían. Su escape estaba bloqueado.

Se resignaron a pelear, los tres Winchester descendieron de su automóvil. Los cazadores ya estaban allí, sus ojos en su presa: Sam

Sam resistió el deseo de ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas de esos sujetos, en cambio se irguió cuán alto era, rechazando el transformarse en un blanco fácil para esos psicóticos. Obviamente ellos no estaban razonando.

Un gruñido bajo y sordo fue todo lo que Sam oyó de Dean como advertencia antes de sentir una mano firme pero amable en su brazo, que lo hacía retroceder. Dean se colocó delante de él, sus brazos a los costados, con todo su cuerpo en tensión, listo para actuar en cuanto tuviera la orden. El mensaje era claro: ¡No toquen a mi hermano, estúpidos hijos de perra!

Uno de los cazadores dio un paso hacia adelante, sus manos arriba en señal de paz.

-Miren chicos, entiendo que el pequeño Sammy sea especial para ustedes, pero deben darse cuenta que es un peligro. Es algo sobrenatural. Ustedes son cazadores, deberían saber mejor que nadie que no es conveniente dejarlo vivir. Entiendo que no lo puedan hacer ustedes mismos. Sólo entréguennos al chico y nosotros nos encargaremos-les dijo con sombría malicia en la voz- Será rápido. No sufrirá.

Sam se sobresaltó al oír eso y aun más cuando oyó a su hermano responder:

-Por sobre mi cadáver-la mirada de John se oscureció, pero no dijo nada.

Los cazadores comenzaron a ocupar sus posiciones, preparándose para una pelea.

-Ésta es tu última y única oportunidad, Winchester. Entréganos al chico o toda tu familia morirá.

La respuesta de John fue interrumpida por el sonido distante de las sirenas. El grupo de cazadores se puso en tensión, luego subieron a sus automóviles.

-Esto no ha terminado. La próxima vez, los derrotaremos. No pueden mantenerlo seguro para siempre.

Los cazadores arrancaron sus motores mientras las sirenas se acercaban a la zona.

John miró a sus chicos, ambos estaban intercambiando miradas de asombro y duda.

-Mejor salimos de aquí antes de que la policía llegue.

…

La familia condujo en silencio por varias horas. Cada uno de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Pero todos parecían compartir la misma línea: Tenemos MUCHOS problemas.

Finalmente, John rompió el silencio.

-Esto se ha salido oficialmente de control. Vamos a necesitar apoyo. Dean, llama a Bobby y dile lo que ha ocurrido. Dile que necesitamos al Pastor Jim también. Vamos a casa de Bobby.

**OH, OH!****Las cosas se complican porque si John busca de nuevo apoyo en Bobby y el Pastor Jim los problemas ya son muy MUY malos! Si quieren saber más dejen reviews porque yo quiero saber que les pareció el capi (o sea hagamos un intercambio, xd, lo de chantaje suena muy feo, jajajaj) **

**Besos a todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas! Acá está lo que sigue y prepárense a morderse las uñas, xd! **

**Agradezco a las que leen como siempre y ya les dejo el capítulo, debo ir a cocinar, xd, no sé cuando podré dejar I d die, xd ¡qué no me alcanza el tiempo, grrrr!**

**Winchestergirl93:**** ¿Con esta chica seguramente te refieres a JediMagnet no? Me has hecho reír con eso de que el único que puede golpearlo y decirle monstruo es Dean ya que justo has nombrado las dos cosas por las que a Dean todavía me cuesta perdonarlo. En fin, las cosas se complican y yo publicaré los viernes, jejeje ¡Besotes!**

**Inugami:**** Aww amiga, a falta de uno dos reviews ¡si que cumples con lo que prometes! Me alegro disfrutaras de las vacaciones y de los capítulos también aunque hayas quedado a la espera del momento fatal que predices tan acertadamente. Como siempre coincido con tus pensamientos y me encantó la reflexión de que Dean protegerá a su hermano (aunque sea más alto que él, jajjajaj, eso me causó gracia)**

**Besitos amiga y nos leemos pronto!**

**Y a selene, patri, TariElik, Nora, Eva y las que siguen la saga les digo que aquí me quedo esperando sus comentarios que han faltado en el capítulo anterior (insertar emoticon ofendido)**

**En fin, enjoy it! (aunque no creo que disfruten, xd, yo casi colapso, jajajaj)**

-Ellos vendrán. Sólo espera. No se darán por vencidos-gruñó Bobby enojado.

-No podemos bajar la guardia. Se nota que están lo suficientemente organizados como para rastrearnos. Y para tendernos emboscadas-dijo Jim con gesto preocupado.

-Aparentemente tienen muy mala puntería-dijo Sam mostrando un gesto de valentía. Su comentario fue recibido con miradas indulgentes y preocupadas. Todos conocían al chico demasiado bien.

Dean pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano pequeño.

-No te preocupes, chico. Estarás bien Veremos como destruimos a estos tipos. Te lo prometo.

-No estoy preocupado por mí-murmuró Sam con voz casi inaudible.

El gesto de Dean se hizo más serio.

-¿Qué?

Sam tomó aire con una profunda inspiración, su expresión era clara, fuerte y decidida. Dean sintió que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. Eso no era bueno.

-Ellos dijeron que la próxima vez que nos encontraran iban a matar a todo el que tratara de protegerme. He estado pensando y…..-Sam respiró profundamente otra vez-Creo que debería irme. Ellos no quieren hacerles daño a ustedes. Es más fácil esconder una sola persona que cinco o tres. Puedo quedarme solo, por debajo del radar, hasta que los tipos esos pierdan interés en mí o hasta que ustedes los capturen.

Dean cerró sus manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, consciente de que probablemente se veía ridículo. John, Jim y Bobby se veían muy shockeados.

-No. Decididamente no. No vas a salir de aquí solo cuando allá afuera han puesto precio a tu cabeza. No-Dean sacudió su cabeza, con rabia en su voz, y el miedo que le hacía sentir helarse su sangre.

Sam juntó sus cejas en un gesto de disgusto, la frustración se veía en su rostro.

-Dean, no voy a ser responsable de que ellos los lastimen. No voy a quedarme aquí parado y sólo esperar que ellos se aparezcan y que nadie muera durante el fuego cruzado. No quiero eso. No soy un niño, Dean.

Dean tuvo un sobresalto-"Lo sé, Sam. Sólo que parece que no estoy preparado para dejarte crecer"-pensó frustrado-No, no eres un niño, pero eso no significa que puedes salir de aquí por ti mismo con todo ese plan de mierda sólo para evitarnos problemas a nosotros. Eso no va a suceder.

Sam cerró sus puños, tenso aún y contuvo la respiración unos instantes hasta que finalmente dijo:

-¿Plan de mierda? Esa es tu opinión. Tú eres el primero que expone su cabeza al peligro y que espera que nada inesperado suceda. Sólo estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo, hermano mayor.

Dean se adelantó un paso, furioso, sólo para sentir que el Pastor Jim le ponía su mano firmemente en el pecho, con la otra mano detenía a Sam, evitando así que se fueran a las manos

Jim los miró con severidad.

-Sé que la tensión es alta en este momento. Ambos están cansados y nerviosos, pero eso no va a suceder. Si no nos mantenemos juntos, no tendremos oportunidad. Nuestros enemigos son más fuertes y son más que nosotros, así que si nos separamos tendrán ventaja.

Luego de un tenso silencio, Dean finalmente se relajó.

-No hay necesidad de comenzar a predicar, Pastor Jim-dijo molesto.

El Pastor Jim lo conocía demasiado bien como para darle importancia a sus palabras. Sabía que su tono de fastidio era su modo de pedir disculpas.

Sam también relajó su postura. Su mirada quedó fija en el suelo, rechazando mirar a nadie en la habitación.

-Sam-esta vez la voz de Dean lo llamó suavemente.

-No puedo sentarme aquí, sin hacer nada-Sam se interrumpió y apasionadamente dijo-No puedo permitirlo…No puedo….-Sam dejó escapar un frustrado bufido, luego se quedó callado.

Toda la ira de Dean se esfumó con eso. Entendió lo que era sentirse carente de poderes. Las visiones de Sam le habían hecho sentirse así durante años. Entendió también lo que era ser protector, ya que ése era su trabajo, no el de Sam. Mirando al Pastor Jim, a John y a Bobby, Dean les indicó que salieran de la habitación. Jim asintió, en silencio, obligando a los otros a salir de allí.

Apenas se hubieron ido, Dean se acercó a Sam.

-Sam-Dean parpadeó perplejo por el silencio y la inmovilidad de su hermano-Sammy, chico. Todo va a salir bien. Somos más fuertes juntos. Si te vas, todos seremos más vulnerables. Piénsalo. Estaremos preocupados por ti, estaremos distraídos. Van a usar eso a su favor. Pueden secuestrar a uno de nosotros y usarnos para cambiarte por ti. Vamos, para el chico listo que eres, esto es realmente estúpido-dijo Dean con una mueca.

Sam movió sus ojos, finalmente miró a Dean.

Dean le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir acerca de mantenernos divididos y ser derrotados?

Ahora Sam sonrió y asintió.

-Unidos triunfaremos, divididos caeremos.

-Muy bien, allí vamos entonces-Dean palmeó el hombro de su hermano-No te preocupes, chico. Así es como se hace. Seguimos juntos o caemos juntos. Además…tú no puedes sobrevivir ni cinco minutos por ti mismo.

Sam levantó una ceja.

-Como sea. Tú tampoco podrías sobrevivir sin mí-y se adelantó hacia el patio de Bobby.

-¡Uh-uh! Puedo con todos ellos, solo, vendados mis ojos y con un brazo vendado a mi espalda.

-Lo recordaré cuando nos encontremos con ellos.

-Lo que sea, perra.

-Idiota.

…

-¡DEAN!

La cabeza de Dean se irguió ante el urgente y aterrado grito que sólo podía ser de Sam.

-¿SAM? ¿SAMMY?

Ninguna respuesta.

Dean comenzó a correr hacia el patio, oyendo a Jim, Bobby y John no demasiado lejos de él.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio a cinco hombres parados en semicírculo, Sam arrodillado en el medio de ellos. Un rifle apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su hermano.

-Hola chicos. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos-dijo uno de los cazadores-Ahora, por favor, arrojen sus armas y mantengan sus manos en donde pueda verlas, o verán la cabeza de su precioso chico volar en pedazos. Seguramente no quieren eso. La sangre da mucho trabajo para limpiar. Y creo que no quieren perder tiempo ¿Verdad?

….

Estaban en problemas. Eso era malo. Oh, eso era realmente malo, muy malo.

Cada uno de los amigos y familiares de Sam estaban atados con las manos a la espalda, las piernas amarradas a las sillas que los cazadores habían sacado de la casa de Bobby. Ninguno de ellos podía ofrecer resistencia, seguros de que si lo hacían el rifle que aún apuntaba a la cabeza de Sam podía dispararse. No podían arriesgarse.

Una vez que los cazadores estuvieron bien amarrados, la atención de los cinco se centró en Sam, lo rodearon, haciéndole preguntas al más joven de los Winchester.

-Sabes que venimos solo por ti. Pero tenías que involucrar a tu familia. Lo lamento pero no podemos dejarlos ir. Luego de que te matemos, tendremos que matarlos a ellos también, o nos perseguirán. Así fue la última vez que nos encontramos. Me temo que tú provocaste todo esto…-uno de ellos dijo con falsa tristeza-Hemos decidido que ellos también morirán. Y tú vas a mirar. Uno por uno. Vamos a torturarlos hasta que griten. Luego, cuando hayan muerto todos, te mataremos a ti. De la forma más dolorosa, que es el saber que toda tu familia murió a causa de que tú eres un demonio, a causa de que fuiste demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar la muerte como un hombre. Es tu culpa que ellos mueran.

La cara de Sam estaba pálida, todo su cuerpo temblaba. La cabeza le dolía salvajemente.

-¡No! ¡No!" comenzó a pararse, horrorizado. Uno de los cazadores lo golpeó violentamente con el rifle en su espalda, otro hizo lo mismo pero en su rodilla derecha. Sam cayó al piso evitando gritar del dolor.

Dean luchó con sus ataduras, enojado, maldiciendo en voz baja a los cazadores, dándose cuenta que los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo

-¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! ¡ÉL NO HIZO NADA! ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ!

Los cazadores miraron a Dean, intercambiando miradas cómplices.

-Comenzaremos contigo-dijeron.

Sam levantó su cabeza, asustado encontró los ojos de su hermano que lo miraban.

El miedo, mezclado con el pánico y con el amor, que vio en los ojos de su pequeño hermano nubló su vista con brillantes lágrimas que se negó a dejar salir.

Él siempre había sabido que moriría joven, pero no se había imaginado que sería tan pronto. Sam estaba mirándolo.

-Mira hacia otro lado, hermanito. Por favor. No tienes que mirar. Mira hacia otro lado-murmuró Dean deseando que Sam pudiera leer sus labios.

Ocultando su miedo, Dean se obligó a mostrar su coraje o morir en el intento.

Sus ojos hallaron los de Sam, y tomó ventaja de los años que llevaban comunicándose sin palabras, con sólo mirarse, le dejó saber a su hermano que debía ser fuerte, le dejó ver su amor, y le mostró su ira hacia los cazadores.

Finalmente, decidió gritar.

-Está bien, Sammy. No mires. No es tu culpa.

Los cazadores rieron con esa frase.

-Eso es muy lindo, Dean, pero tú sabes que sí es su culpa. Digo, él es el único que tiene poderes, ¿Verdad? Él solo se dejó atrapar, así que es doblemente culpable. No es un verdadero cazador, si me preguntas mi opinión.

Sam miró hacia el suelo, todo su cuerpo temblando, sollozaba quedamente. Se sobresaltó cuando vio que los cazadores iban por Dean.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJENLO! ¡MÁNTENME A MÍ! ¡ÉL ES UN CAZADOR COMO USTEDES! Por favor, mátenme. Déjenlo. Por favor-Sam suplicaba apasionadamente, pero inútilmente. Lo ignoraron, seguían avanzando hacia Dean-¡NO! ¡DEAN! ¡DEAN, NO!-Sam estaba aterrorizado, gritaba desesperadamente por su hermano.

Los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por la mente de Sam, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante lo que estaba por perder.

Dean, siempre había estado allí para él. Dean el protector, el que lo había criado, el que le hacía bromas, su amigo, su padre, su hermano.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Por favor, no!

Dean, a pesar de sentir próxima la muerte, inevitable, no iba a permitir que Sam gritara así, asustado, desesperado.

-¡Sam! SAM! Está bien, chico. Está bien. Todo saldrá bien. No es tu culpa, hermanito. ¡Todo va a salir bien!

Dean se quedó callado de pronto ante el grito violento y súbito de su hermano, brotando de su garganta. Todos se sorprendieron.

El suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de ellos, como si fuera un temblor, transformándose luego en un terremoto. Los cazadores fueron arrojados violentamente lejos de Dean, golpeándose duro contra el suelo, gruñendo de dolor. El grito de Sam finalizó al mismo tiempo que se detenía el temblor de la tierra.

Dean estaba en shock y temía lo peor viendo el cuerpo laxo de Sam. La piel de su hermano pequeño estaba blanca como la de un fantasma, todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su rostro tenía un color verdoso. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría toda su piel. Por un infinito segundo, Dean creyó que su hermano no estaba respirando. Finalmente, Sam tomó una bocanada de aire que le permitió a su hermano respirar también.

-"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío!… ¡No lo puedo creer!… ¿Ese había sido realmente Sam? ¡Oh, Dios!"-sus pensamientos acompañaban los latidos frenéticos de su corazón-Vamos, Sam. Vamos. Aquí está tu oportunidad. Tómala-murmuró Dean con voz llena de coraje.

De algún modo, él supo que eso no iba a ocurrir.

**Awwww, xd! ¡Qué momento de tensión! ¡Casi colapso en el teclado mientras la transcribía! ¡Por eso adoramos a JediMagnet, xd!**

**Please, las tres esperamos los reviews con emoción (o sea Jedi, Selene y yo), realmente esperamos que sigan disfrutando de esta saga.**

**Saludos a todas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas! Acá les dejo el último capi de Visiones 4, espero que realmente lo disfruten y las sorprenda como a nosotras. Desde ya gracias por leer y por comentar a:**

**TariElik : ****Me alegro que te guste mucho la historia y sé con seguridad que va a gustarte más! Desde ya tus felicitaciones al equipo serán dadas, gracias! Besos**

**Eva:**** Hola! Perdón por la confusión, jajajja. Gracias por comentar pero quedé un poco confundida con el final que comentas de Dean que se pasó de la raya. Disculpa que quizás olvido algún comentario que hice como samista que soy (y Jedi también lo es) así que trataré de no intercalar comentarios de la temporada en curso. Besos y gracias por esperar, al menos no me retrasé como con Always Por cierto ¿la lees? (hoy mi memoria no está muy bien, xd!) **

**Inugami:**** Tienes toda la razón! Nuestro Sammy es para comérselo, xd! Yummm**

**Por fi, no envíes facturas mi dirección no es la verdadera, jajajjaa. Espero que en este capi no se te descoloque el corazón con la sorpresa y la adrenalina que la tensión de lo que viene pueda provocar (sí, yo sé que tu cabecita será un hervidero a partir de ahora, jeje) Muchos besos!**

**Ahora si chicas, último capi, viernes que viene comienza Visiones 5 **

**Enjoy it!**

**Visiones 4 **

Uno a uno los cazadores comienzan a ponerse de pie, gruñendo a causa de sus cuerpos doloridos, que se rebelan a cada movimiento.

Dean no puede hacer nada, pero se da cuenta exactamente de cómo se ven.

-¡Mierda, mierda, esto es malo!-maldice por lo bajo contra las cuerdas que lo mantienen amarrado, pero se da cuenta que eso no va a liberarlo.

-¡Sam! ¡SAM LEVÁNTATE!-el grito de Dean queda sin respuesta. Sam está respirando dificultosamente, el chico se ve a pocos segundos de la muerte. No va a ser capaz de levantarse.

El hecho de saber eso le duele más a Dean que todas las heridas que tiene y que ha tenido en su vida.

-No. Sam, no. Vamos, chico, por favor. Levántate-ruega en un murmullo angustiado

-¿Ven? ¡Se los dije! ¡El maldito chico es un demonio!-grita uno de los cazadores, enojado. Toma su rifle del piso y se dirige hacia Sam, los otros lo siguen de cerca.

Aprieta el rifle contra los ojos de Sam.

-¡NO!-Dean no se da cuenta que está gritando hasta que los cazadores lo miran con fastidio.

El cazador aprieta sus manos listo para disparar.

-Oh, por favor. Por favor sálvalo-implora el rubio mirando al cielo con su vista nublada en lágrimas.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!-una voz de trueno retumba en el estacionamiento, su poder hace que los cazadores se arrodillen. Una luz blanca y brillante se aparece, una figura camina hacia ellos. Cuando la luz se apaga, ven a un hombre parado ante ellos. Uno con un impermeable color crema, ojos claros y cabello castaño que los mira con enfado.

Dean juraría más tarde que vio alas desplegadas detrás del tipo.

-Van a irse. Y nunca más van a molestar a los Winchester o a sus amigos. ¿Han comprendido? La voz del hombre es poderosa, su mirada dura y desafiante.

Los cazadores lo miran, demasiado shockeados para moverse.

-¡AHORA!-la voz de trueno suena más fuerte.

Los cazadores corren, se atropellan para salir de allí.

El hombre mira a los cazadores amarrados.

Dean no puede quedarse callado por más tiempo.

-No quisiera ser grosero con el hombre que ha salvado nuestros traseros, pero ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

La mirada penetrante del hombre se encuentra con los ojos del mayor.

-Soy Castiel. Soy un ángel del Señor-responde con total tranquilidad.

Dean se sobresalta.

-¿Ángel?

Castiel asiente.

-Fui enviado a protegerte a ti y a tu hermano, Dean Winchester.

La mención de su hermano hace que Dean deje de mirar a Castiel y mire a su hermano que aún está caído. El pecho del chico se mueve ahora, pequeños quejidos brotan de sus labios y hace esfuerzos para respirar.

Dean decide esperar hasta después para decidir si cree en Castiel o no.

-Por favor. Ayúdalo-le pide con intensidad en su voz.

Castiel mira a Sam, se arrodilla cerca de él. Presiona dos dedos sobre la frente de Sam, cerrando los ojos con concentración. Sam deja de quejarse, su respiración se regulariza. El color regresa a sus mejillas y su cuerpo deja de temblar.

-Tal vez sólo dejaré esta historia para mí. Mierda-murmura Dean sin poder creerlo todavía.

Castiel se pone de pie y mira a los cazadores. Casi inmediatamente, sus ataduras ceden.

-Sam despertará pronto. Entonces tendremos que hablar.

…..

Luego de explicarle a un estupefacto Sam lo ocurrido y de presentarle a Castiel, Dean se dirige al ángel y le da la oportunidad de hablar.

-Necesito que Dean y Sam caminen conmigo, por favor. Hay mucho por explicar y poco tiempo para hacerlo-dijo el ángel alejándose unos pasos.

Castiel mira a Sam en silencio por un momento, luego comienza, su voz suave y tranquila.

-Cuando tenías seis meses de edad, un demonio vino hasta tu cuarto. Tu madre lo halló sangrando sobre tu boca y ella sacrificó su vida para salvar la tuya.

Los ojos enormes de Sam buscan los de Dean, que tiene el rostro pálido.

-Así que ella murió por mi culpa-murmura con dolor.

Dean niega firmemente con la cabeza.

-No, ella murió por ti, Sammy. Esa es la diferencia.

Castiel mira a los chicos, la tristeza se ve claramente en sus ojos.

-Ella murió por Dean también, Sam. Dean no hubiera vivido mucho sin ti, tampoco lo hubiera hecho tu padre. Tú les diste la razón para seguir luchando luego de su muerte. No te sientas culpable. Ella está ahora con el Padre en paz.

Dean le pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros a su hermano, en una rara muestra de afecto. De alguna manera, siente que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-El demonio fue enviado para matarte, Sam-revela Castiel.

Sam y Dean se detienen sorprendidos, mirando a Castiel.

-¿Qué?-grita Dean violentamente.

-¿Por qué?-dice la voz de Sam, suavemente y con asombro

Castiel se da vuelta para mirar a los ojos al menor, sus ojos oscuros y serios.

-Porque tú tienes dones celestiales. Habilidades que te ayudarán a pelear contra el mal. Y las fuerzas de la oscuridad sabían que no podían permitir que aprendieras a usarlas.

Sam siente florecer la esperanza dentro de él.

-Así…-no puede terminar la frase.

Castiel parece saber lo que quiere decir.

-Eres un guerrero del cielo, Samuel. No eres un demonio. Te lo prometo.

Sam se apoya en Dean, quien le sonríe.

-Te dije que no te apresuraras a sacar conclusiones, Sammy-le dice apretando su hombro con más fuerza recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Debo irme ahora, pero si me necesitan, sólo digan mi nombre tres veces y vendré. Yo soy su… cómo dicen los humanos… ángel guardián, supongo-Castiel apoya una mano en el hombro de Samuel-Buena, suerte, Sam. Tú y tu hermano tienen un importante trabajo que hacer juntos. Les deseo lo mejor.

En lo que dura un parpadeo, Castiel se ha ido.

-Mierda-fue todo lo que Dean pudo decir.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Sam preguntó tranquilamente.

Dean lo mira desde la cama en donde descansa.

-Bueno, una cosa está clara para mí. Necesitas aprender cómo funciona tu mojo. Casi mueres y me tengo que asegurar que no suceda otra vez-la voz de Dean es dura parecía sonar enojado, pero Sam que lo conoce mejor que nadie, sabe que sólo teme por él, teme perderlo.

-Imagino que vamos a empezar a entrenar-asiente Sam.

-Tomaremos un par de días de descanso y entonces, sí. Comenzaremos a entrenar.

Dean apaga las luces y se queda acostado, suspirando suavemente. Ha sido un largo día. Algo lo ha afectado y le impide dormir. Sam ha estado demasiado callado luego de las revelaciones que han recibido y Dean siente que sólo puede preocuparse por él, sin poder ayudarlo. El sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sam. El chico es tan predecible.

-Demonios, Sam-en silencio maldice a su hermano, que duerme en la cama de al lado-Tú y tus malditos momentos sentimentales.

-Sabes, Sammy…..-comienza Dean. Se detiene, asegurándose que el chico le preste atención-Aún si tus poderes hubieran sido demoníacos… eso no hubiera cambiado nada. No… entre nosotros- Dean espera que lo que ha dicho no haya sonado tan mal como lo ha oído-Eso sólo hubiera probado que… bueno, nunca te dejaré o renunciaré a ti. Nunca. No importa lo que suceda.

No hubo respuesta y por un instante Dean comenzó a preguntarse si Sam ya se había dormido y se había perdido toda la confesión.

-"Mejor que estés despierto, Sam o sino voy a patearte tu raro trasero"-pensó algo frustrado.

-Gracias, Dean.

Oyendo su tono, Dean supo que Sam se había tomado un momento para responder porque el chico se oía al borde de las lágrimas

-"Como una niña, Samantha"-eso piensa Dean pero él inició el momento sentimental.

Hubo silencio durante unos pocos minutos y Dean comenzó a dormirse, seguro que Sam estaba ya dormido cuando oyó un pequeño sollozo que venía de la otra cama.

-¿Qué?-Dean alcanzó a preguntar.

-¡Nunca te dejaré!-dijo Sam, riendo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar, tratando de tomar aire entre cada risa.

Dean hizo un gesto de fastidio con sus ojos.

-"Y Sam dice que soy el único que tengo un extraño sentido del humor…"-se dijo sin saber si contestar o lanzarle algo a su hermano.

-Cállate y vete a la cama, Sam-gruñó finalmente, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír

Si, Sam iba a estar bien. Ambos lo estarían. Lo que sea que viniera, lo enfrentarían juntos

-"El mal no tiene posibilidades frente a los Winchester"-fue el último pensamiento reconfortante del mayor antes de sumirse en el sueño reparador que lo prepare para enfrentar el nuevo día como todo un cazador pero sobre todo como el mejor hermano mayor.

¿**Se sorprendieron? ¡A qué sí! Castiel ha hecho su aparición y con una excelente noticia (a pesar de los dolores y peligros que los poderes de le ocasionan a nuestro nene)**

**Sammy un Guerrero del cielo! **

**XD, si es lo que él se merecía, no tener a todo el Infierno detrás, xd! **

***Quiero que recuerden que esta saga es un fanfic AU( o sea alternative universe, "universo alernativo") de la autora y que ni más ni menos a escrito lo que es el deseo de muchas samistas (si nuestro nene es un angelito dulce y tierno ¿O no? **

**Prepárense porque de ahora en más las cosas cambiarán bastante del formato de la serie (a pesar de que ya era diferente con las visiones de Sam presentes desde los 13 años de edad que es cuando comenzamos a publicar esta saga)**

**Desde ya esperamos que continúen con nosotras (autora, traductora y beta) **

**Besos a todas!**


End file.
